Why is it so?
by YLCourt
Summary: A series of drabbles on characters' POV regarding the question of Why is it so? R&R Enjoy! P
1. Neo

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny's Captain Murrue Ramius of Orb's Archangel and Archangel's Colonel Lieutenant Neo Lornokke.

Author notes: Neo Lornokke is Mwu la Flaga, I know. However, he wants to be called Neo, and I would respect that wish of his to be called Neo. When he is ready, he shall be truly Mwu la Flaga. Enjoy :D

Short introduction: Drabble on Neo Lornokke's POV. NeoMurrue / MwuMurrue.

* * *

**First: Neo**

Seeing her cry, his heart would have a little painful feeling building up from within.

Why is it so? _He had no answer. _

His mission as Colonel Lieutenant of earth Alliance was to go after ZAFT ship Minerva. The legendary battleship Archangel showed up, spoiling his chances to destroy the ZAFT ship, so he thought of destroying it as well.

However, the thought gave a heavy feeling to his heart.

Why is it so? _He had no answer._

When he first opened his eyes and saw her face, he felt that he had known her for a long time with a special interest on her. But he searched his mind and her presence wa she had cried when he denied he was Mwu la Flaga.

Why is it so? _He had no answer._

He recognises her as a true captain. But when they reached Orb, she gave him a Skyscraper for him to escape Archangel. Why? He had asked her. She did not answer, turning her back on him. He stretched his neck over her shoulder to try to look at her face. Is she going to cry again? She ran away from him without giving him an answer. He saw her tears. He felt his heart constricting painfully.

Why is it so? _Again, he had no answer. But soon he will._

He escaped with the mobile armour. He piloted it with absolute ease, like it is his second nature. Like the Skyscraper is his to begin with. He saw Archangel fight Minerva as he escaped. The ship evading dozens of missiles towards the ship expertly. He tugged his lips. The pilot of that ship sure is good.

In a short time, he would be flying out of Orb towards the Earth Alliance's territory soon. He decided to have a last look at the ship that had imprisoned him for quite some time. At the same time, he saw the ship in danger. His mind flashed the images of the female captain of Archangel. Her tears. Her smile as she thanked him. Or even worst, the bloody image of her dropping onto the floor.

Something snapped in she had cried when he denied he was Mwu la Flaga.

Why is it so? _He had no answer._

He recognises her as a true captain. But when they reached Orb, she gave him a Skyscraper for him to escape Archangel. Why? He had asked her. She did not answer, turning her back on him. He stretched his neck over her shoulder to try to look at her face. Is she going to cry again? She ran away from him without giving him an answer. He saw her tears. He felt his heart constricting painfully.

Why is it so? _Again, he had no answer. But soon he will._

He escaped with the mobile armour. He piloted it with absolute ease, like it is his second nature. Like the Skyscraper is his to begin with. He saw Archangel fight Minerva as he escaped. The ship evading dozens of missiles towards the ship expertly. He tugged his lips. The pilot of that ship sure is good.

In a short time, he would be flying out of Orb towards the Earth Alliance's territory soon. He decided to have a last look at the ship that had imprisoned him for quite some time. At the same time, he saw the ship in danger. His mind flashed the images of the female captain of Archangel. Her tears. Her smile as she thanked him. Or even worst, the bloody image of her dropping onto the floor.

Something snapped in him. He flew back to the ship, shooting down the missiles for Archangel. He needs to protect Murrue Ramius. He would not want her to be bloodied.

Why is it so? _He still had no answer. But when something happens next, He would recover part of his memories; he would remember her._

His mobile armour was shot and lost its balance; he could feel the ship toppling on one side, going to drop onto the deep sea. Going to be destroyed by more enemy units coming towards him. Instinctively, he piloted Skyscraper towards Archangel. One of Archangel's launching pods opened. He piloted towards it.

However, more images flooded his mind. His past coming into his mind. Remembering that the launching pod had a hole through it and he had returned back to the ship in trouble with his Skyscraper. The same situation as now. He felt like he remembers. He is indeed Mwu la Flaga. He remembered his confession to Murrue Ramius too. And of hers towards him as well.

Why is it so? _His love. They meet again. His true love._

But as the sight of a necklace that hung on her neck appeared in his mind, a somewhat bitter taste in his mouth surfaced. As for the reason why he still had no idea. He had just regained part of his memories, a fact that he is rather sure of.

He felt cheated by Lord Jibril. The man who claimed that he had saved him and so he had an obligation to do the things as he orders or face certain risks. The man who forced him to break his promise to a young ZAFT pilot. The man who forced him to lead the girl, whom he had, came to have a liking towards to danger, to death. The man who gave him a false truth to his real identity, the Blue Cosmos leader, Lord Jibril.

But he can do nothing to correct his sins committed in the past. The only wish he had now is to help Orb. To protect Murrue Ramius. His love. They meet again. His one and only. His true love.

**Owari**

Author notes: Read and review. Arigatou. Ja ne!


	2. Murrue

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny's Captain Murrue Ramius of Orb's Archangel and Archangel's Colonel Lieutenant Neo Lornokke, also featuring Eternal's Captain Andrew Waltfeld.

Author notes: Let me thank those reviewers who commented on this drabble's 'prequel' :P

Short introduction: Drabble on Murrue Ramius's POV. NeoMurrue / Mwu/Murrue… Even a little element of Andrew/Murrue!

* * *

**Second: Murrue**

Kira Yamato called her to come down to pick up a pilot from Earth Alliance's Windam and her heart came to a standstill as she saw his face. The face of Mwu la Flaga. The man who said he could make the impossible possible but died when obliterated by Dominion's Lohengrin shot directly at him, face-on.

She had called out for his name then, her mind sure that he was dead. Killed before her very eyes. So how could he live?

Why is it so? _She had no answer. _

Moments later, Doctor Catherine Teo of Archangel's infirmary made sure that Mwu la Flaga was healed fully and only needed for him to wake up. In all the days he lay on the sickbay, she stayed by his side. She felt bad to agree to Kira's request to tie up his hands with handcuffs. But the Coordinator had persuaded her successfully to leave no chance for him to be indeed forgetting them and so could attack them.

Deep down her heart, she was relieved that he was alive but then again the fear of him having lost his memories came up to be one truth in her soul and mind. But she can hope, can't she? Hoping that he had not lost his recoveries. But then he would have reacted somewhat when he saw Archangel. But no, it just seemed that he treated them as an enemy of Earth Alliance.

Why is it so? _She had no answer, even as the answer was somewhat going to enter her mind, she would try to suppress it._

As he opened his eyes, she called out his name. But his reaction plunged her heart down to the deepest of the trench in her heart and soul. He looks pissed as being addressed as Mwu. And admitting that his real identity to be Neo Lornokke, a name that she had never ever heard before even when she had been in the Earth Alliance for quite a long time. How did he have the name then?

Why is it so? _She had no answer._

Anyway, this 'truth' that she had feared to see had come true. And she had no one to relay her feelings to. Well, she has Miriallia Haww in the ship to be her listener of her intense heart pain in this fearful realisation of hers because she is one of those who knew of the Archangel Captain's relationship with the prisoner's 'look-alike' – Mwu la Flaga.

Murrue Ramius can feel her eyes stung with tears threatening to fall unto her cheeks. No, she would not let the look-alike to see her cry. She flipped back and ran out of the infirmary, the tears finally falling down after she had turned her back on him. Also, she was turning back on the realisation that her beloved Mwu had indeed lost his memories. His memories of being Mwu. Of being with her, his beloved too.

Why is it so? _She had really no answer as of yet…_

In those two years of peace in Orb's Onogoro Island - the two years of her soul's real loneliness, she had Andrew Waltfeld by her side. The man who was ZAFT's soldier, ZAFT's commander, the man who lived with her in the same house but not in the same room. He had not forgotten Aisha, she not forgotten Mwu but they remembering someone of their own love… This fact to be of a similarity between them.

But in the short two years, they could have fallen in love with each other. After all, their beloved had died, they two seeking comfort in each other's arms and company. But no, they did not fall in love, their friendship only getting stronger and stronger with each living day.

Why is it so? _She had no answer, but an answer might have already been in her heart for a long time._

During the time he stayed in the infirmary and she getting busied with her responsibilities as Archangel's Captain, she would go and visit him there, talking to him, as Neo Lornokke but not her Mwu. Not her beloved Mwu but a stranger named Neo Lornokke.

And when she felt her heart broken into more shreds as he denied most of the words she said, she would remember Andrew Waltfeld's words of comfort to her when she would break down also in the two years of peace time in Onogoro Island.

Why is it so? _She had no answer. How could her friend have such a huge influence on her till now? Could their feelings for each other have been extended beyond love and to somewhat an even further relationship?_

Finally, Archangel reaches Orb. And she knew Orb would not accept a former Earth Alliance soldier to their shores. His survival may be at risk. And she couldn't have this risk come true. She would need him to leave the ship. Even as it tore her heart. Because he had shown signs that he had regained part of/p> 

**Owari**

Author notes: This is the sequel. How is this? Read and review. Arigatou. Ja ne! 

She would not want what happened two years before to happen again. Not for her heart to be repeatedly torn for once more. Hence, she gave him Mwu la Flaga's Skyscraper. The mobile armour that Neo should be familiar with. Because she holds a small hope for him to be really him, but not for him to die once more.

Why is it so? _She had somewhat an answer. An answer about to be answered soon._

He flew. Flying away from Archangel. From her. And she focused on her task at hand, fighting those who are fighting Orb. Archangel met with danger at last. Freedom away from the ship, away in its own battle. Archangel that is about to be shot by missiles. Instinctively, Murrue Ramius shut her eyes.

Next, she hears the missiles being shot down. Hears his voice. Mwu la Flaga's voice. But no, it's his voice to be truthful. That of Neo Lornokke. He had returned. To Archangel. To her.

Her heart jumped up a few notches in joy. He came back for her ship. For her. His love. They meet again. His one and only. His true love. Also, her one and only true love. The man to be… her beloved, Mwu la Flaga.

**Owari**

Author notes: This is the sequel. How is this? Read and review. Arigatou. Ja ne!


	3. Andrew

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Gundam Seed Destiny.

Author notes: Allow me to thank all the reviewers of my drabbles here… At first I thought I would have Mwu and Murrue's POV as drabbles but I found that I can't deter myself from writing more. So let me write more drabbles pertaining to the question of this title – Why is it so? Enjoy P

Short introduction: Drabble on Andrew Waltfeld's POV.

**

* * *

**

**Third: Andrew **

A picture of a woman, who has shoulder-length blue hair and two streaks of orange colours in her hair flowing beside her ears, could be seen standing vertically on a table beside the bed. The room's door slid open and the man entered the room, looking at the picture of the beautiful woman.

"Aisha…" Andrew Waltfeld muttered while he took off his blue coat to reveal his clothes underneath – a yellow ZAFT uniform. His prosthetic arm reached for the picture and stroked the woman's face with his fingers, his eyes showing deep love entrenched in it. He closed his eyes and remembered moments back where 'Mwu' stands beside Archangel captain Murrue Ramius as he discussed the happenings around them via video. How did Mwu revived? Why does he have two scars across his nose?

Why is it so? _He had no answer._

But, he also thought he would have died when Kira Yamato's Strike Gundam's beam sabers had cut across his LaGOWE in his battle with the young coordinator in the desert about two years and a few months ago. He had lost his devoted female partner cum girlfriend in that battle, but left him alive but without his left eye and arm.

He had grown fond of the kid when he first met him, yet when that guy took his beloved woman away, he could not grow any hatred to the kid, able to understand the kid's immense pain in having to fight him. They had no choice but to fight each other then.

So will he fight for Murrue against the revived Mwu now? Had he lost his heart of _his _Aisha to Murrue Ramius?

Why is it so? _He had no answer. When did he lose his heart to her? Somehow he wanted to deny this very fact, scared because of their difference in identity and also because of Aisha, the woman who had stuck with him through thick and thin in then time of chaos..._

In the time from the end of the first Bloody Valentine war to the start of the second war, he had lived together with Murrue Ramius in Orb's Onogoro Island, living in a small house mansion at the seaside.

They could have only spent two short years living together but Andrew had come to grow a liking for Murrue but his feeling of responsibility towards Aisha's love for him always pushed his romantic feelings for the Natural to a deep corner of his heart. He dared not look at the corner in fear of losing himself. Hence, they remained as friends. Friends seeking comfort in each other's arms and company, friends with deeper ties to each other.

If he had the fear, he should be shying away from her, but no, he did not, he would brew coffee for her, discussing matters pertaining to coffee, his favourite stuff.

Why is it so? _He had no answer._

Then the time for him to go to space came. Together with the pink haired princess, Lacus Clyne and his promise to the Ultimate Coordinator Kira Yamato to keep her alive, he went. Away from her. But he still had his picture of _his _Aisha by his side. Of her memories too. Forbidden memories of Murrue Ramius.

With the help of Kira, they made it safely to space in a shuttle from ZAFT's territory and reached Eternal, the ship that he was captain of in the first war, memories of him captaining a warship alongside Archangel's captain Murrue Ramius coming up to his mind. Everything that reminds him of the first war would make him remember the Archangel captain. This is irritating but a fact not used to be denied any longer. The feelings he have towards Murrue Ramius must have gone beyond friends alone, maybe even going beyond the boundaries of love.

Why is it so? Actually, he has the answer. But of an answer that he is scared to find out, that he had already found out but not accepted by him. Because he had lost _his_ heart of Aisha to her. Murrue Ramius. Captain of Archangel.

A forbidden love for her. For she belongs to Mwu la Flaga and he knew that he would belong to Aisha. Forever.

**Owari**

Author notes: This is the third drabble with the same question as the previous two drabbles. How is this? Hope no MwuMurrue fans come and slap me --;

And as I mentioned at the start, I shall write more drabbles about this question. Hope you can continue to read and review my drabbles here.

Arigatou. Ja ne!


End file.
